Choices and Plans
by broncomap
Summary: After his gun arm is wounded Matt makes plans for the future. Men who've hated him for years, make plans too. The story takes place after the episode the Disciple, but familiarity with the episode is not needed for the story to make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, not do I gain any monetary profit from writing about them. I just like to make stuff up.

This takes place at then end of season 19.

**Matt**

**It was midnight, and Matt Dillon was just 3 hours from Dodge when he knew he had to stop and rest for his horse's sake as well as his own. After dismounting, he slipped his right arm from its sling so he could use both hands to set up a simple camp. Hampered by his damaged right arm, tasks that had always been easy and natural had become slow and awkward, but he methodically tended to his horse, cleared an area and set out his bedroll. He knew he wouldn't sleep for long having years ago developed an internal clock that woke him when he had to be up. He planned to be on his way well before dawn so he'd arrive early enough to find Kitty alone in the Long Branch.**

**After a few hours sleep, his eyes opened and for a few minutes he stared into the darkness thinking about Kitty. Then he rose, drank some cold water and began the slow, effortful process of saddling his horse, and packing his gear. Finally ready, he mounted and slipped his right arm back into the sling. He started towards Dodge, still physically weak, but feeling more at ease with himself than he had in weeks.**

**Kitty**

**Kitty was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. A glance at the clock told her it was only 6AM, but she knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep. She hadn't slept well since Matt's right arm had been torn to shreds by a bank robber's bullets. The image of the bloody, ragged wound haunted her. Doc didn't have to amputate, which was a huge relief, but he expressed serious doubts that the arm would ever again be of much use. She had been worried about what Matt would do if he couldn't be a lawman, and terrified that he'd build an impenetrable wall around himself, when Matt being Matt made a decision. That decision was to leave. He was in no condition to go anywhere, and she had cringed inwardly as she watched him struggle to mount his horse. Worst of all, he hadn't said he'd be back – not even his usual, "see you later." All he gave her was a vague statement that he'd be in touch. **

**Tears welled up in Kitty's eyes. Days and weeks had dragged by, and she hadn't heard a word. She was scared, worried and lonely, lonely with an emptiness that only Matt could fill. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again, but knew she'd wait forever. There was no point in pretending otherwise.**

**She sat down at her vanity and stared at her reflection. The woman staring back had circles beneath her eyes that grew darker every day. With a sigh she put on some make up, and got dressed. Then she went downstairs to try to occupy herself with bookkeeping.**

**Matt**

**Matt rode into Dodge for the first time in weeks. The town was not fully awake, but the early risers that were around greeted him with unabashed joy. Touched and gratified, he smiled and nodded his thanks. He knew word of his return would spread quickly, and he wanted to see Kitty before anyone raced into the Long Branch to tell her. He hurried to the saloon and pushed through the bat wing doors. There she was, by herself at a table. "Hello Kitty."**

**She looked up and images flashed before her eyes – Matt's torn up right arm, Doc shaking his head, Matt mounting his horse with difficulty.**

**The pictures flickered by in an instant, and she said simply, "Oh Matt."**

**After a moment of stillness, when the world seemed to stop, they rushed to each other. Matt put his left arm around her, and drew her close. She leaned in, "You're back."**

**Matt whispered, "Back where I belong, back to stay."**

**Looking up into his eyes she said softly, "We need to talk, don't we?" He smiled the half smile that always warmed her and nodded."**

**In the privacy of her rooms they kissed ardently, but knew they had to restrain their quickly ignited passions, at least for now.**

**Their lips separated, and taking her emotions in hand, Kitty gestured towards an armchair. She sat across from him, and waited expectantly. After a minute he spoke, his voice heavy with regret. "Kitty, I shouldn't have left like that. It was wrong of me, wrong and cowardly."**

"**Matt you don't have a cowardly bone in your body. When you lost the use of your gun arm you were confronting something painful, difficult and life altering. You also had the safety of others weighing on you, and Matt that was not unfounded. Some men heard about your arm, and came looking for you. You hadn't told any of us where you were going, so they learned nothing and left."**

**Matt nodded, "They managed to track me down, but luckily I was helped by an impressive young man. He was running away from the army because he didn't want to shoot anyone, yet he's the fastest gun I've ever seen."**

**"Sounds like an unusual person."**

"**Yeah, I'll tell you all about him later, but for now I'll just say that we were both running away, and together we learned that running isn't an answer." He leaned towards her, "Kitty, I want to put the badge back on."**

**Kitty looked at the man she loved, and her voice shook as she spoke, "Matt, I know you feel a sense of duty, but are you sure it's the right thing to do? Shouldn't you at least ask Doc to look at your arm before you decide?"**

"**Kitty I can do the job. I know things will be different for a while, maybe permanently. Festus and Newly will have to carry more of the load, but I've given this a lot of thought, and it will work."**

**They looked into one another's eyes, each wanting to understand and be understood. She had to ask, "Matt, do you ever intend to take that badge off? This is a terrible risk, and I don't want you taking it because you don't know what you'd be or who you'd be if you weren't marshal. Matt there's more to you than a badge, a lot more."**

**Matt answered sharply but not angrily, "I plan to take the badge off, but not until I know it's time." His voice softened, "Kitty, I only have a year or so left in me to do the job they way it has to be done, but right now I know deep inside, it is my job to do for a little longer.**

**Kitty continued to meet his eyes. She was afraid for him, for them. At the same time she was relieved that the wound to his arm hadn't crushed him the way she feared it might. The Matt Dillon who left Dodge weeks ago, was lost and dispirited. The man who sat before her was the Matt Dillon she had known and loved for 19 years. After a moment of reflection she smiled, "Welcome home Matt."**

**He reached out and stroked her cheek, "Kitty that young man, made me stop and think about a lot of things - things like commitment, responsibility and what makes life worth living." He paused and took her hand, "Kitty will you marry me?" The question was so unexpected she was stunned. Before could she utter a sound he rushed on, "Kitty, I'll understand if you say no, and I'll understand if you want to wait until I take the badge off, but I love you and I shouldn't have waited this long to ask. I …" She pressed her lips to his to stop the torrent of words. "Matt, if I could just get a word in here, the answer is yes, and no I don't want to wait."**

**He pulled her onto his lap. Resting her head against his chest she whispered, "Matt, I want you to do something for me. Let me have you for today. I know some people must have seen you ride in, and word will get out, but let me have you to myself for just this day. Please."**

**Matt kissed her neck gently, "Today is yours, my love. Everything else can wait."**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Morning**

**Kitty awoke the morning after Matt's return, and took a few seconds to savor the happy feeling she had inside. She turned over in bed and saw that Matt was already up. **

"**You're up early Cowboy. You don't have to make morning rounds you know."**

**He sat down on the side of the bed as he slowly and methodically buttoned his shirt with his right hand. "Kitty yesterday was really special, and last night was wonderful."**

**She sat up and smiled, "I suppose you're speaking of the dinner I made. It was an excellent meal if I must say so myself."**

**Matt nodded seriously, "Of course I was speaking about dinner."**

**Kitty gave him a knowing look, "Does that mean that the post dinner activities we enjoyed in bed are all but forgotten?"**

**Matt laughed and kissed her, "Hardly." **

"**I'm glad to hear that, but seriously Matt where are you going so early?"**

"**Kitty I have some things to take care of. Tell you what – get a couple of more hours sleep, and I'll come back and take you to breakfast."**

**Kitty nodded and watched him leave before sliding back under the covers, not to sleep but to think. She was almost giddy as she thought about Matt coming home and proposing. Marriage wouldn't change their love or commitment, but she so looked forward to having a home with him, getting a kiss hello even if there were others in the room, having a chance at a family. She thought about the wedding. It would be the biggest party Dodge had ever seen, but as she was thinking and planning, the disturbing image of Matt's wounded arm kept insistently pushing itself forward from back of her mind. She got out of bed and tried to reassure herself that things would be all right. Surely Matt would go see Doc to get his medical opinion of what was possible and practical, and act accordingly. She brushed her hair, and chose her clothes. The happy prospect of breakfast with Matt awaited her.**

**After being ready for an hour, Kitty impatiently looked at the clock. Matt had been gone for over three hours, and she couldn't imagine what was taking so long. She was about to go downstairs when there was a knock at the door. There he was, looking so happy it made her smile. He took her arm and they headed for Delmonico's restaurant. It was slow going because every few feet they were stopped by people welcoming Matt home. Kitty couldn't help but notice that each and every person still called him marshal.**

**Finally they were in the restaurant drinking coffee. Matt set his cup down and eagerly described his morning, "Kitty, I sent a telegram to the War Department asking to be reinstated. After that I spoke to the marshal who replaced me. Seems like a nice fellow, although he went on about my reputation so much it was embarrassing. Anyway, he thinks the War Department will be happy to reinstate me, and he can't wait to leave. Funny, he thinks Dodge is unfriendly – go figure. After that I spoke to Newly and Festus."**

**Matt paused as the waiter came over with their food, and then continued excitedly "Boy it was good to see them. We talked about some changes I want to make. Either Festus or Newly will come with me for rounds, and I'll take one of them along if I have to leave Dodge to track a criminal or pick up a prisoner. As least that's how it will be for a while. My arm's getting better by the day."**

**Kitty took it all in without saying a word. She watched Matt cut his steak, and could see that although he was using his right hand, it was slow going and took concentration."**

"**Matt, what did Doc say?"**

"**Doc? I haven't seen him. After I spoke to Festus and Newly I rode out of town to practice shooting left handed, although I figure I'll be switching back to the right sometime soon."**

**She noticed the unnatural way Matt was gripping his fork with his right hand, and was suddenly furious, "Matt, you should see Doc. Not only for your arm, but to talk. Doc's your family, our family."**

**When Matt didn't respond, Kitty glared at him, "Matt, are you afraid to get Doc's opinion about your arm? Are you afraid he might say you shouldn't put that badge on? Maybe, you're afraid he'll contact the War Department to say you shouldn't be wearing a badge."**

**Matt put his fork down, "I was going to wait a day or two before having Doc look at my arm."**

"**Why Matt?"**

**He stood and threw his napkin on the table, "Fine, I'll go see him now."**

**Kitty watched him storm out. They both knew she was right.**

**Matt walked up the stairs to Doc's filled with trepidation and guilt. Trepidation because Kitty was correct, he was afraid of what Doc might say about his arm. Guilt because Kitty was also correct that Doc was family, and he should have gone to him right away.**

**Doc heard the familiar footsteps and called out, "Come on in Matt."**

**Matt opened the door and stepped inside. Doc knew his dear friend well enough to see what he was feeling, and smiled kindly, "Welcome home Matt. I've sure missed you."**

**Appreciation for his old friend washed over Matt. "I've missed you too Doc. I'd like you take a look at this arm. You've probably already heard that I've asked for my job back."**

**Doc carefully examined the arm and hand, and asked Matt to do several tasks to engage the muscles. He rubbed his mustache, "That arm and hand have already recovered more than I thought possible, but as to how much more improvement there can be, I don't know. I've read everything I could about that kind of muscle connection. In fact I was reading the newest medical journal when you came in, but there isn't a lot of literature."**

"**Doc, do you have an opinion about me getting my job back?"**

**Doc poured them each a cup of coffee, "Matt, for a time now I've kind of hoped that you'd set that badge aside. You're the best marshal this country has ever seen, but I've felt for a while that you've given enough, maybe too much. By golly, I'd like to see you have a life that's not filled with danger and fatigue, a life that doesn't force you to confront the ugly side of mankind day after day. I'd like to see you, and now that I'm being frank, Kitty, enjoy each other and life without the constant stress of your job. Matt you can have a good life with a wonderful woman who loves you more than anything."**

"**Doc, I was really asking about the arm."**

**Doc let out a big sigh, "How's the left handed draw?"**

"**Not fast, but my aim is steady and true. I couldn't outdraw a gunslinger, but in a shoot out I'd hold my own."**

"**Have you tried a right handed draw?"**

"**No, I'll start working on that soon."**

**Silence weighed heavily in the room. Matt persisted, "Doc, you haven't answered my question."**

"**Matt there's more to marshalling than a fast draw, a lot more. We both know you have what it takes, and years of experience to call upon. That said, if a gunslinger came into town tomorrow and called you out, you'd be dead. If that gunslinger shows up in three weeks, two months, four months – who knows. What seems clear is you still feel a strong calling."**

"**Yes I do Doc, but as I told Kitty I know I can't do it for more than another year or so. Then I'll know I've done my part, and can set it aside."**

"**I hope you live that long."**

**Matt nodded, "I'll do my best"**

**Matt stood and Doc put a hand on Matt's back, "Come by tomorrow. I want to keep an eye on that arm, and give you some exercises that may help. May or may not, but it won't do any harm."**

"**I'll be here Doc. Thanks." **

**As Matt opened the door he looked back at Doc, "By the way, Kitty and I are getting married. We'll set a date soon. She'll want you to give her away."**

**After relishing the stunned look on Doc's face, Matt went out the door.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**After announcing to Doc that he and Kitty were getting married, Matt walked down the stairs still amused by the look on his old friend's face. As he continued down the street, however, his thoughts became more serious. Matt understood Doc's heart felt concerns about him putting the badge back on, and hoped that Doc understood that it was something he had to do. He cared deeply for Doc. The man had seen him through 19 years of wounds, illnesses, and heart wrenching situations, and had kept him alive, and many times it was more than his body that was kept alive. He knew that without Doc, and of course Kitty, he could have hardened into a badge without a heart. **

**He also understood what Kitty was going through and had gone through over the years. After all, they were as close as it was possible for two human beings to be, and had shared 19 years of the deepest kind of love. There had been good and happy times, successes and triumphs. There had also been plenty of hard times, daunting challenges, and difficult decisions, but there had never been one second in 19 tears when they stopped loving one another or stopped understanding each other's souls. **

**He knew their life together had been unconventional, but his love for her was limitless. Soon they'd be starting their married life, and he wanted to give her the best life possible, but he knew deep inside that he couldn't do that if he took the badge off now. If he walked away from the job before his time, it would eat away at him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, much less be fit for anyone else to be with. He wouldn't be the man Kitty had loved and stayed with for 19 years. He thought back to his teenage years. As a youth he had witnessed what happened to people when there was no one to enforce the law. The urge to protect and to keep the spoilers at bay, so decent folks could have a chance, had gripped him like a vise. He knew he had to do his part. Now here he was, tired and hurt, with loved one's who wanted him to quit, but he couldn't. He knew he had another year in him. One more year, and he'd be at peace with the idea that after 20 years he could set down the burden. He'd have done his part.**

**Being deep in thought, Matt was almost surprised to find himself in front of the Long Branch. He pushed through the doors and saw Sam Noonan, the head bartender, wiping down the bar. Sam smiled, "Marshal, I know I've already welcomed you back, but I have to say how nice it is to see you walk through those doors again." Matt smiled his thanks, and Sam continued, "Miss Kitty said to let you know she's up stairs."**

**Matt nodded and started up the stairs. Kitty heard his footsteps and opened the door before he knocked. The looked at each other for a few seconds, before saying simultaneously, "I'm sorry."**

**They laughed, and he stepped inside and took her in his arms. "Kitty, you were right about why I hadn't gone to Doc."**

"**That doesn't matter Matt. You went. What did he say?"**

"**He's surprised at how much better the arm's gotten, but doesn't know how much more it can improve. He's going to give me some exercises that could help. Kitty, he knows I've asked for my job back, and when it came right down to it, he didn't try to talk me out of it."**

"**That doesn't mean he's not worried, does it Cowboy?"**

**Matt shook his head, "No it doesn't."**

**He held her shoulders, "Kitty, just one more year. If I'm reinstated I'll do it for one more year, and that will be it."**

**She took a deep breath and nodded. She knew there was nothing to be done. Matt had to leave the job when he was ready. Part of her hoped that the War Department wouldn't give him the job back, while the rest of her worried about what being denied the job would do to him.**

**They were jarred from their thoughts by a knock on the door. It was Sam. "A telegram came for the marshal, and I told the messenger I'd be sure to deliver it."**

**Matt took the wire as Kitty noted to herself that Sam, like everyone else still called Matt marshal even thought he wasn't wearing a badge."**

**Matt looked up, "It's from the War Department. I'm amazed they responded so fast." He smiled, "I'm reinstated effective tomorrow. My replacement has been reassigned to Abilene."**

**Sam grinned, "Congratulations, I can't wait to let folks know."**

**Sam left and Kitty kissed Matt deeply, savoring the taste of his lips on hers. She was filled with conflicting emotions, but smiled as she looked at him, "Welcome back marshal. You know, the job's not yours until tomorrow. How about we use today to start planning a wedding?"**

**Matt nodded knowing that thinking about their wedding lightened Kitty's heart, and truth be told, he was pretty excited about it himself.**

**They sat down on the sofa, and Kitty got a pen and paper. Matt put his arm around her shoulders, "Kitty as soon as we set a date, I'd like to get in touch Frank Reardon. I want him to be my best man."**

**Kitty smiled, "That's wonderful. I'll want Bess Ronniger to be my Matron of Honor. Oh Matt, what about Chester? I'd love it if he could come."**

"**Chester." Matt smiled, "It would sure be great to see him. I hear from him every now and again. Last I heard he said he was fat and a farmer with a wife and 2 daughters."**

**Kitty laughed, "Well I'd sure like to see a fat Chester. Matt what about Quint? Last we heard he married an Indian woman, and still trying to figure out how to live in two worlds."**

"**It may hard to find him, but I'll try. I'd like to reach Thad too. He left here to go to school, and I heard he got a job in Washington DC.**

**The couple spent hours drawing up a list of people from their past. They'd also place announcements in the newspapers, in the hope that the folks they couldn't reach would see it and come. They'd make it clear that all friends were welcome.**

**The Next Day**

**At noon Matt and the man who had replaced him for the past several weeks, emerged from the marshal's office. The people who saw them smiled as they noted with pleasure that Matt Dillon was again wearing the badge of a US Marshal. **

**Matt saw the man off on the stage to Abilene, still surprised that he thought Dodge was unfriendly, and walked back to his office. It was time to get to work and help Dodge recover a feeling of normalcy. He knew that the trauma to his arm had been traumatic for the entire community.**

**One of the people who'd been watching Matt was a lean, bearded man in his forties named Ralph Lang. He had been released from the state penitentiary 6 months before, after serving 15 years. His thick, dark brown beard hid an ugly scar that went from his right ear, across his cheek to the center of his chin. Both the prison sentence and scar were Matt Dillon's doing. Lang was pleased to see the badge back on Dillon's shirt. He and his friends wanted Dillon dead whether he was a lawman or not, but the fact that they'd be killing a US Marshal was a bonus. He had been keeping an eye on Matt since his return, and would stay in town until he learned the date of the marshal's wedding. Then he'd go back to his buddies. Three men he met in prison who hated Matt Dillon as much as he did.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Days Later**

**Matt was in his office looking through the newest batch of wanted posters. As he carefully examined each one, he used his left hand to set it aside and lift another. His right hand was engaged in repeatedly squeezing a hard rubber ball. It was one of many exercises that Doc had given him to strengthen his hand and arm. He performed these exercises without fail twice a day. Most of them were difficult and painful, but he would have done them even more frequently if Doc hadn't warned him that overdoing it would undo the progress he was making. After years of ignoring Doc's orders to be cautious after being wounded, he was for once carefully following instructions.**

**The door opened and Matt looked up and saw Festus, "Glad you're back. Keep an eye on things, will you? I'll be gone for an hour or two. You know where I'll be if you need me."**

**Festus nodded knowing that the marshal would be just outside the town limits practicing with a gun.**

**Matt rode by the Long Branch and looked up. He saw Kitty at her window and waved. She waved back with a strained smile. She too knew exactly where he was going, and her heart ached at the thought. She wished that life was simpler and Matt could just set guns aside. It was one of those things that couldn't be. Even if he hadn't put the badge back on, there was always a chance that someone would come after him, and for his own safety he had to be as prepared as possible.**

**15 minutes later Matt reached his usual spot, tied up his horse and began the routine that he had worked out for himself. First he repeatedly drew and fired with his left hand. His speed and accuracy were slowly improving. The draw was the tricky part, but when he took his time aiming he was very accurate. Next he switched to a right-handed draw. It was not as good as his left, but was getting there. In fact he was surprised by the day-to-day improvement. Finally, before returning to town he took some time for rifle practice. After working for a little over an hour, he mounted his horse to head home. As he rode he wondered who the man hiding behind the bushes was. He had been there every day for the past three days. It was obvious he thought he hadn't been seen, and Matt didn't see any reason to let him know otherwise.**

**Ralph Lang, believing his presence had been unnoticed, remained crouched behind some buses until Matt was out of sight. He could see that Matt's draw was improving, but was far from gunslinger speed. The boss had said it didn't matter one way or the other, because a gunfight was not part of the plan, but Ralph felt better knowing. He still hadn't found out the date of the wedding, and would hang around town until he did. He hoped it would be soon, the taste of revenge was strong in his mouth.**

**Two Days After That**

**It was late afternoon, Matt had finished his shooting practice and was particularly pleased with the progress in his right-handed draw. He was riding towards Dodge when he veered westward, knowing that a cattle drive had just set up camp not far from town. It was one of the smaller drives, but it still involved a lot of men, so the impact on Dodge had to be taken seriously. A word with the trail boss was in order.**

**When Matt reached the camp, he saw a heavy set man with thinning hair and a black handle bar mustache speaking to a couple of men. Noting the man's air of authority, Matt knew he had to be the boss and rode over. "How do, I'm Marshal Matt Dillon."**

**The man tipped his hat, "Pleasure, I'd been told you'd likely stop by. I'm Clem Worth, the foreman of this drive. I'll say straight out, I've been on lots of drives, but this is my first time being in charge. I don't want any trouble with the law, and I'll cooperate any way I can."**

**Matt dismounted, "Glad to hear that, Mr. Worth. We both know your boys will be looking for fun tonight and they can find plenty of it in Dodge. They can gamble, drink and have a good time with the ladies, but I want you to know that anyone who causes trouble or does anything illegal will face consequences."**

**Worth nodded, "Sounds fair. Tell you what, I'll gather my boys together for a talk before they set off for town." The men shook hands, and Matt was about to walk away when Worth stopped him. He pointed towards a cowboy who was putting on a gun belt. "Marshal, I think you might want to keep a special eye on that fellow. Goes by the name of McCain. He's a strange one. Before the drive I hired men I knew and trusted, men who'd work as a team. As luck would have it, a month ago one of my boys got real sick and I was short handed. That McCain fellow came along looking for work, and because I needed someone I hired him. Like I said he's real strange, gives everyone the creeps."**

**Matt looked at McCain. He had killed bank robber named Jake McCain in a shoot out many years before, and wondered it this could be a relative. "What do you mean by strange?"**

"**Well for one thing, he doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't want any friends, stays by himself all the time, even eats alone. When the others have free time they socialize with one another. Not McCain, he spends all his spare time off by himself practicing his draw, practicing and practicing. Even when we're working he tries to stay alone. I swear marshal, if another man had an accident with a horse or whatever, I don't think he'd move a muscle to help. In some ways he does his job all right, but he makes everyone real nervous. I won't hire him again. I like men who get along, makes a long drive better for everyone, if you know what I mean. **

**Matt nodded, "I know exactly what you mean, and thanks for pointing him out."**

**When he reached Dodge, Matt got cleaned up and took Kitty out for an early dinner knowing it would be a busy night for both of them. As they sat in Delmonico's, Kitty was unusually quiet as she pushed her food around on her plate with her fork. Matt knew she was nervous, "Kitty, I know you're worried about how I'll control those drovers when I can't handle a gun the way I used to. The fact of the matter is these men are not gunslingers, they're cowhands and I've handled thousands of them over the years. I'm ready and so are Festus and Newly.**

**Kitty nodded a bit uncertainly as she answered softly, "I know." After a pause she asked a question she had until now avoided, "How are your practices going?"**

"**Better all the time."**

**She gave him a look that demanded more. He nodded, "All right, the facts. I can shoot with good accuracy when I have time to aim. The speed of my draw is far from what is used to be, but my right hand gets better every day. In fact tomorrow, I'm switching to my old right sided gun belt."**

**Before Kitty could answer they heard the clamor of horses and men hooting and hollering. Matt quickly paid the bill and they left. The night's work had begun.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cowboys with money in their pockets, who had seen nothing but each other, dust and cattle for months, rode into Dodge ready for fun.**

**The saloons were soon overflowing with boisterous cowhands, and it wasn't long before there was a commotion outside the Lady Gay. Newly told Festus and Matt he'd handle it, and hurried over. Three staggeringly drunk cowhands were outside the saloon loudly accusing one another of cheating at poker. They were almost comical as they lurched about taking wild swings and hurling slurred insults at one another. Newly shook his head and watched for a few seconds before pushing the men apart and ordering them back to camp. By the time they got to their horses, the cowboys forgot they had been fighting, and after giving each other much needed help getting on their horses, rode away the best of friends.**

**While Newly was outside the Lady Gay, gunshots were heard coming from the Long Branch. Matt raced in and saw a couple of inebriated cowhands laughing hysterically as they sat shooting at coins that had fallen to the floor. He walked over and glared at them as he loudly cleared his throat. When they looked up and saw the marshal looming over them, they instantly stopped laughing. Matt took their guns and led them to jail.**

**A little later Festus came upon a group of cowboys on Front Street surrounding a young, pretty saloon girl, serenading her at the top of their lungs. To the girl's relief, Festus arrested them for disturbing the peace.**

**By 1AM the cowhands were either in jail or on their way back to camp. The saloons were closed and the streets were empty. Matt thought he was alone as he walked down Front Street when he heard a voice from behind, "Hey Marshal, I hear you ain't much good with that gun no more. You ready to prove otherwise?"**

**Matt turned and saw it was the young cowboy named McCain that the trail boss had pointed out.**

**McCain continued, "Anyways, your gun is on your left side. That ain't natural. Yep, I can take you, and I got two reasons to do it. You killed my uncle, and you're my chance to make myself a reputation."**

**Matt quickly assessed the man. He had been drinking, which meant he needed alcohol to bolster his confidence before making the challenge. At the same time it was hard to say how drunk he was, his stance was steady and speech not slurred. He seemed comfortable wearing a gun belt and his hand looked ready, yet there was something inexperienced about him. Was he more cowhand than gunslinger or the other way around? Matt wasn't sure.**

**Matt spoke calmly, "You're too young to have known your uncle very well, but he was killed trying to rob a bank. That's not worth you dying over. Look, I don't want to shoot you. How about I give you a chance to reconsider. Here's my idea. You reach down there right next to you, and pick up that rock. Toss it in the air and I'll draw and try to hit it. If I can't you'll know. If I can you might want to reconsider."**

**McCain felt his confidence start to slip, and it was a fact that he was a little boy when his uncle died. He barely knew the man. Deciding it wasn't a bad idea to see what the marshal had in him, McCain nodded, "Sounds reasonable."**

**Matt was counting on two things. One, alcohol and nervousness were muddying McCain's thinking. Two, when McCain tossed the rock, his eyes would stay glued to it, and he'd look nowhere else.**

**When the cowboy bent to pick up the rock, Matt's left hand was out of his line of vision. He slid his pistol out of its holster, knowing his draw wasn't fast but his aim was sure. When McCain started to toss the rock Matt was ready, and as he expected, McCain kept his eyes fixed on the rock. Matt fired, hitting it squarely, and pieces splintered off in all directions."**

**The cowboy was immediately chastened. He assumed that Dillon had drawn when the rock left his hand. "Sorry marshal, you know how rumors are. I'll be telling folks about this. You can be sure of it."**

**Matt nodded, "Get back to camp."**

**Pleased that he wasn't being arrested, McCain hurried away.**

**Kitty witnessed the entire thing from her bedroom window with her heart pounding in her chest. She looked towards Doc's office and saw that he too had been watching from a window. She pulled on a shawl; it was time for a talk.**

**She hurried over to Doc's and raced up the stairs. As he opened the door, she breathlessly blurted out, "Doc you saw what happened with that man who called Matt out."**

**Doc took Kitty's hand and tried to calm her as he brought her inside, "I did, and Matt's experience and intelligence got him out of a tricky situation."**

"**But what if it hadn't?"**

"**Kitty, Matt knows how to handle himself."**

**Kitty started pacing, "Matt says he's switching back to a right handed draw. Is that a good idea?"**

"**Well, he says his right is now as fast his left, and there has been a lot of improvement in it from a medical standpoint."**

"**Doc, what I want to know is how close is he to his former speed?"**

**Doc rubbed his mustache and thought about it, "Kitty what can I say – 58%, 71%, 89%. I don't know, but let me ask you this. Matt turned 46 on his last birthday. Was he as fast then as he was 10 years ago? What about his confidence? If he's up against a gunslinger, will doubt slow him down by a fraction of a second, or will his opponent have a second of doubt knowing he's up against a legend? You know Kitty, we don't know that Matt wouldn't have been about to outdraw that fellow." **

**Kitty sighed, "I know what you're saying Doc, and of course you're right." She paused, "Doc, do you believe he'll put the badge aside at the end of the year?"**

**Doc met her eyes, "Do you?"**

**Kitty nodded, "Yes, I do."**

**Doc smiled, "Me too."**

**The Following Afternoon**

**Ralph Lang sat in the Long Branch listening to talk about the previous night. Seems the marshal didn't want to kill a young man who challenged him to a gunfight, so he drew like lightening and shot a rock out of the air to show the young man the foolishness of his challenge. The man backed down. No one could say they saw it, but everyone knew it was true. After all, the young challenger had been singing the marshal's praises ever since. Lang was puzzled. From his hiding place, he had been watching the marshal practice, and knew his draw was nowhere near as fast as people were making it sound. As he sat wondering what really happened he overheard two saloon girls talking. His ears perked up and he moved closer to the table they shared.**

**Josie, a petite blond, had her chin resting in her hand. "Mabel, it's so romantic. I wish I'd meet someone like the marshal. So handsome, strong and good."**

**Mabel, a robust vivacious brunette, gave a short laugh, "Honey, I'll tell you something. When I meet the right man, I'm not waiting for however long Miss Kitty's waited to get that ring on my finger."**

**Josie smiled with a dreamy look in her eyes, "There must be a reason they waited, and look how much they love each other. It's like it's meant to be. Maybe we're all meant to meet the person of our dreams."**

**Mabel laughed again, "You are such a romantic. I'm just glad that Miss Kitty invited all of us girls to the wedding. It shows she ain't ashamed of us or her business. Speaking of which, I don't have my outfit ready yet, do you?"**

**Josie shook her head, "No, and the wedding is just two weeks away – October 21. Maybe we can help each other decide on what to wear."**

**Lang didn't wait to hear the answer. He had the information he needed. The date of the wedding that he and his friends would ruin. He left and headed to a cabin just 4 miles from Dodge. His buddies were waiting**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 Days Later**

**Clem Worth's cattle drive had moved on, and the days that followed were relatively calm. There were drunken cowboys, minor thefts and personal disputes, but nothing that Matt couldn't handle, nothing that required him to draw or even aim quickly and fire. Each day he faithfully performed his arm and hand exercises, and practiced with his gun, knowing the day would come when he'd be forced to draw. On that day the stakes would be high, real high.**

**Now with the wedding just 4 days away, Dodge was abuzz with excitement. Business in Mr. Jonas' general story was brisk as shoppers looked for the perfect wedding gift. The dress shop had to hire additional help to keep up with the demand from ladies who absolutely needed something special to wear to the wedding. The wedding had become the event of the decade, perhaps several decades. After all, everyone loved and admired the marshal who had seen them through so much. Even as Matt continued to do his job, the long time residents never hesitated to describe to the newcomers the lawlessness and fear that had prevailed until Matt Dillon arrived. Folks thought the world of Kitty too. She was admired as a smart businesswoman who ran an honest saloon, but that was far from the only reason. Most people knew that Kitty was behind the food and clothes that suddenly appeared on the doorsteps of needy families, and it was known for miles around that warm and welcoming Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners could be had at the Long Branch, for folks with no place to go. There were, of course, a few uppity ladies who looked down their noses at her. These women considered working in a saloon scandalous and contemptible, even if you owned it. They also never understood what the marshal saw in Kitty, when there were respectable women like themselves or their daughters around. Yet even those catty women were getting caught up in the excitement of the wedding, and Kitty being Kitty snubbed no one, and included everyone. **

**Louie Pheeters, the sweet tempered but hopeless drunk, was as jubilant and anyone. No one in town would ever harm Louie, but it was Kitty and her bartender Sam, who paid him to do small errands in the hope that he'd use the money to buy food. **

**Louie walked into the Long Branch carrying some packages, and set them down on the bar with a flourish, "Here you are Sam. I picked these up at the post office, just like you wanted. Is there anything else I can do?"**

**Sam slid some coins across the counter, "Not at the moment Louie."**

**Louie picked up the coins, "Be sure to let me know. Have you noticed I ain't been drinking much the last few days?"**

**Sam thought for a second, "Now that you mention it, yes."**

**Louie nodded proudly, "That's because I'm saving my money to buy a wedding present for the marshal and Miss Kitty. So Sam if you've got any other jobs for me let me know."**

**Sam smiled and nodded, thinking the upcoming wedding was having a positive impact on just about everyone.**

**Matt and Kitty were at the stage depot waiting for Chester Goode and his family. **

**The stagecoach arrived right on time for once, and the driver opened the door. A man with one stiff leg got out and turned to assist a woman and two young girls. He was nearly bald, and had a small potbelly, but there was no mistaking that it was Chester. Matt and Kitty walked over and Matt extended his hand, "Chester, by golly it's good to see you."**

**Chester pumped Matt's hand up and down exuberantly with a big grin on his face, "Mister Dillon, it's sure good to see you too."**

"**Chester, I think it's time you started calling me Matt."**

"**All right, Mr., I mean Matt." Chester took his wife's hand, "Ellen, this here is Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon."**

**Matt laughed and tipped his hat, "It's a pleasure Ellen, and I hope you'll call me Matt."**

**Ellen smiled. She was small woman with brown hair, and a smile that lit up her entire face. "Thank you. It's a tremendous pleasure to finally meet you both. These are our daughters: Hope, age 7 and Charity age 5."**

**The two girls looked up shyly and smiled. Matt tipped his hat, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet such beautiful young ladies." The girls giggled with delight. Kitty and Matt helped Goode family settle into Ma Smalley's boarding house before taking them out to dinner, where Matt delighted Ellen and the girls with stories about the early days when Chester had been his assistant. **

**Meanwhile 4 miles out of town, 4 ruthless, vengeful men were together in a cabin. Ralph Lang was pacing back and forth, as the other three played cards and drank whiskey. Carl Stone, the leader who the others sometimes called boss, lit a cigar as the other two men looked at their cards. Their names were John Jones and John James. Because they had the same first names and similar last names, they went by their nicknames, Knife and Swifty.**

**Carl looked at Ralph, "Sit down, all your walking around is annoying, and we still have 4 days until the big event."**

**Not wanting to anger Carl and risk being a victim of his volatile temper, Lang quickly sat on the edge of a chair, but had a hard time being still.**

**Knife, an unnaturally pale man with blond hair spoke while looking intently at his cards, "Ralph, when I was in town buying supplies, people were saying Dillon's draw is back. Folks say he gave a mighty impressive demonstration of his speed and accuracy. It happened days ago, and they're still talking about it. Why didn't you tell us about that?"**

**Ralph shook his head, "It couldn't have happen, it's just a rumor."**

**Knife put his cards face down and looked at Ralph, "How can it be a rumor if people saw it."**

**Before Ralph could say that no one saw it, Carl interrupted in a tone that ended all talk, "Shut up about it. You're forgetting I'm real handy with a gun if it comes to it, but it won't. No one's going to be in a gunfight. It's not part of the plan." **

**Swifty, who was as dark haired and swarthy as Knife was blond and pale nodded, "Yeah, and it's a real good plan. We've already got everything we need, explosives, fuse line, guns, ammunition and rope. **

**Carl nodded, "Yep. First Dillon and that saloon woman will watch a church full of their friends get blown up - men, women and children as well as a parson. It will drive Dillon crazy. Then we'll make him watch the saloon woman die, after that we kill him."**

**Knife smiled, "We'll kill him nice and slow. I'm called Knife for a reason. I got me some carving skills."**

**Lang spoke bitterly, "I'll be pleased to see those skills at work. You've all see the scar that goes clear across my face. That was Dillon's work." Lang didn't mention that he had pulled a knife on Matt, and had accidentally cut himself in a struggle.**

**Carl nodded, "I know Lang, and you'll get your wish." He paused for a minute and smirked, "Knife, I've been thinking maybe we can have Dillon watch you use those carving skills on his woman. That is after we've all had a taste of her. She is a sexy broad."**

**Knife laughed, "Sex first and then carving. Once I've worked on her no one will want to look at her, much less touch her. Anyway she'll be dead."**

**Dodge - The Next Morning**

**After breakfast Chester brought his family to see his old friend Doc. Tears came to the older man's eyes at seeing Chester, his wife and particularly the two lovely little girls. He put his arm around Chester, "Ellen, girls I have to say that I've missed this fellow a lot." He couldn't resist adding in a whisper that he was sure Chester could hear, "Ellen, he does get annoying though, doesn't he?"**

**Ellen laughed, "He's told me a lot about you too Doc."**

**Doc took the Goode family around town showing them the things that changed and the things that hadn't.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Days Before the Wedding**

**As usual, Matt was up early getting ready for morning rounds. Kitty woke and watched him for a few seconds before speaking, "Matt, do you do morning rounds alone now?" **

**He sat down on the side of the bed, knowing she was worried about his gun arm not being fully recovered. "Kitty, my arm really is much better. I don't need to take Festus or Newly with me in the morning. Trust me."**

"**It's not that I don't trust you Matt, but you had been taking one of them, and I wish you'd tell me when you make a change like that. I feel better knowing what's happening. You still take one of them on night rounds, don't you?"**

**Matt kissed her gently. He hadn't told her because he didn't to add to her worries about him. Now he saw it was a mistake to try to protect her in that way, "Yes, I still take one of them on night rounds, and I promise I'll tell you if I make any other changes."**

**She smiled knowing he would, and got out of bed, "It's so exciting that Julie, Claire and Frank are all arriving today.**

"**It sure is, but Kitty, I'm not sure how it's all going to work. After rounds, I have to ride out and talk to Joe Smythe about his missing calves. Then I want to get my exercises and practice in. I know Julie and Claire are coming on the noon stage but…."**

**Kitty lifted her hand and interrupted, "Matt I don't want you to miss your exercises and I know you're busy. I have a problem myself. I'm supposed to meet with the whiskey drummer around the time Frank Reardon is arriving on the evening train."**

**Matt pulled her in for a hug. "How about you meet the stage, and I meet train. Then we'll have dinner at Delmonico's at 7:00."**

"**Sounds perfect." She reached up and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss, and then smiled smugly, "That should hold you until we're back here tonight." **

**Matt grinned, "You're something Kitty Russell."**

**A few hours later Kitty was at the stage depot thinking about Julie Blaine and Claire Hollis. Two wise saloon owners she was sure had become friends on the stage.**

**She was a skinny, scared 15 year old, looking for saloon work in New Orleans when she met Julie, the owner of **_**The Brass Ring**_**. She had sauntered in trying to look sophisticated, and looking back couldn't imagine why Julie hadn't laughed her off. Julie hired her and then took it upon herself to teach Kitty about running a saloon. Kitty always credited her success to Julie's lessons about bookkeeping, inventory and the rest. Years later, out of the blue, Julie showed up in Dodge desperate to find her son, and his pregnant wife. Sadly her son had committed serious crimes and was on the run. Shortly after she found the couple, Julie's daughter-in-law died in childbirth and her son was killed. Julie took her infant grandson home to New Orleans, and Kitty hadn't seen her since. She was overjoyed that Julie and Ben, her 9-year-old grandson, were coming to the wedding.**

**Claire was an old and dear friend who owned a saloon in the town of Ballard. Kitty had gone to her in one of her darkest moment. Matt had been shot down in the street, and even though she knew he'd be all right, she was sent into a tailspin. She ran away thinking she couldn't live with the possibility of seeing Matt shot again. Claire welcomed her without question. Of course her love for Matt and her need to be with him won out, and she went home, but Claire had given her tremendous emotional support. Claire married the sheriff of Ballard, and Kitty smiled to herself as she remembered that he couldn't make the wedding because of his job.**

**The stage pulled in and Kitty stepped forward to greet her friends.**

**That evening Matt waited for Frank Reardon to arrive on the 5:00 train. Frank was one of Matt's closest friends, but they hadn't seen each other for 5 or 6 years. Frank, a former lawman, had come to Dodge seeking revenge for the death of his wife and their unborn child. Once justice had been served, he went to Montana to live alone and support himself by trapping and hunting. **

**The train pulled in and a stocky man of about 30 got off. Matt thought there was something familiar about him, but his attention was quickly drawn to a gaunt, bearded man who seemed a bit overwhelmed. The man recognized Matt immediately, but it took Matt a minute to realize it was Frank. His physical appearance had changed, and he had the look of a person who spent most of his time alone.**

**Matt hurried over, "Frank, it's wonderful to see you."**

"**It's great to see you Matt. You haven't changed much, and don't lie and say the same's true of me."**

**Matt smiled, "Frank, you're lean and bearded but you're you and always will be."**

"**Maybe, but your wedding is just about the only thing that would get me to visit a crowded place like Dodge."**

"**Crowded?"**

"**Crowded enough that I know I need a shave and haircut if I want to fit in."**

**Matt laughed, "I'll walk you to the barber shop. Dinner's at Delmonico's at 7:00."**

**As Matt and Frank walked by, the stocky, thirtyish man who had looked familiar to Matt watched with interest. It had been a dozen years since he had seen Dillon. The last time was in a courtroom, where he had shouted a promise of revenge. Now a dozen years later, Dillon still looked formidable, but his face was a little more lined, and there was a hint of a limp that hadn't been there before. He decided to get a room, be watchful and bide his time, while he decided how to accomplish what he had come to do.**

**Dinner at Delmonico's was festive. A large table dominated the restaurant to accommodate Chester and his family, Julie and her grandson, Claire, Frank, Newly, Doc, Festus, Kitty and Matt. The adults traded remembrances, some accurate and others exaggerated, and the children's eyes widened with amazement. Finally the party broke up and Kitty whispered in Matt's ear, "You and Frank must have a lot to talk about. Why don't you two go over to the Long Branch and find a table for yourselves."**

**Matt squeezed her hand and nodded. As usual, Kitty had read his mind. A short time later he and Frank drinking beers in the Long Branch.**

**Matt looked at his friend, "Every miss being a lawman, Frank?"**

**Frank shook his head, "Nope. A lawman wrestles with worst of humanity. I'm content to live alone in a place where I hardly see anyone. Of course, I never had it in my blood like you. You plan to ever quit?"**

**Matt took a sip of beer, "Yep, the end of the year. My body can't take it much longer and I guess my mind can't either, and we both know that Kitty deserves more. I'm blessed she's waited."**

**Frank nodded, "You sure are my friend."**

**They were deep in their own thoughts when Frank suddenly looked up, "Matt have you ever arrested someone you stayed curious about? I mean wondered if he'd go good or bad?"**

**Matt thought about it. "There is one I've wondered about now and again. His name was Fremont Montgomery, a young guy I caught stealing horses. He resisted and shot me in the arm."**

**Frank laughed, "Well I know the getting shot part wasn't unusual, what was?"**

"**He was real young, maybe 18. When he was convicted, he was dragged from court swearing vengeance. The unusual thing was his family. His parents sat in court day after day, and when he was convicted they apologized to me for what their son had done. They said they planned on visiting him as much as allowed. Their belief was they could help him change, and convince him he could have a good and decent life after prison. I sometimes wondered what happened with that. He sure was a tough young man. After screaming at me, he screamed at his parents that he hated them."**

"**He get out of prison yet?"**

**Matt finished his beer, "Don't know, I lost track"**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Day Before the Wedding **

**4 miles outside of Dodge, Carl Stone was in a cabin lighting a cigar and thinking about the events he had planned for the following day. It would likely be the best day of his life, the day Matt Dillon would be forced to witness terrible things and die a painful death. Carl blew a smoke ring into the air, "Knife, Swifty, Ralph come over here."**

**Once the men were seated around the table with him, Carl starting giving orders, "Swifty, double check that we have enough dynamite and fuse line. Knife, check the guns and ammunition, then go outside and see that the horses look good and the wagon wheels aren't damaged. We're leaving nothing to chance. Ralph, go into town and confirm there've been no changes to the wedding plans." The men hurried off to do what they were told. Carl continued to sit and smoke with a small smile on his face**

**Ralph Lang walked around Dodge and quickly learned that the wedding plans hadn't been altered. The ceremony would be at 11:00 AM, to be followed by – well that didn't matter. There would be no ceremony. The church and everyone in it would be blown to pieces, except for the bride and groom. They would have their own special kind of reception.**

**Lang was about to return to the cabin, when he noticed a man across the street who looked somewhat familiar. It was same man who had looked familiar to Matt when he was waiting for Frank. Lang studied the stocky man who looked to be about thirty and realized he was a former cellmate. He rushed across the street and extended his hand, "You're Fremont Montgomery, we called you Monty back in the pen."**

**The man looked surprised, and Lang continued talking, "I'm Ralph Lang, the man with the scar. I grew a beard to hide it. We were in the state penitentiary together for a couple of years, then they moved you somewhere else. When'd you get out?"**

**Montgomery hesitated and then shook Lang's hand, "A couple of years ago. How about you?"**

"**6 months. What brings you to Dodge?"**

"**The man who put me away is here."**

**Lang smiled, "I thought so. It was Matt Dillon who sent you up, and you were mad as hell at him, just like me."**

**Monty nodded, "Yep. I swore vengeance."**

**Lang lowered his voice to a whisper, "Well, you showed up at the perfect time. Come with me. I have three friends who feel same way, and we have big plans, real big plans."**

"**I kind of figured I was on my own."**

"**You're sure not on your own. Like I said we've got big plans. Nothing you could do by yourself would come close."**

**An hour later Lang and Fremont Montgomery approached the cabin. Carl had seen them coming and was waiting outside with a rifle pointed straight at Montgomery.**

"**Lang, who the hell is this?"**

**Ralph got off his horse. "Carl you remember him. He was just a kid when he was locked up with us, but a real tough kid, and furious at Dillon for putting him there. His name's Fremont Montgomery, we called him Monty.**

**A few seconds passed before a look of realization crossed Carl's face. He smiled and put his rifle down.**

**Fremont dismounted, "After I got out of prison, my parents kept me pretty tied down. Now they're dead, and I came to find Dillon."**

**Carl put his arm around Monty, "I'm glad you're here. It works for both of us. It gives me an extra gun, and it give you the greatest revenge on Dillon you could dream of. Let me tell you about the plan."**

**The Wedding Day**

**Kitty woke up on the morning of her wedding and saw her lover lying beside her watching her.**

"**Morning Cowboy, what are you looking at?"**

"**A beautiful lady who's getting married in a few hours."**

**She smiled, and he gently stroked her cheek, "Kitty let's go have breakfast, and then come back here and get dressed for the wedding."**

**Kitty's eyes opened wide as she stared at him with disbelief, "Matt, what are you thinking? We can't get ready for our wedding together." **

**Matt looked genuinely puzzled, "Why can't we? I figured we'd get ready here and walk over to the church together." He saw the look of horror on her face and sighed deeply, "I can see I was wrong about that, and wrong about breakfast too."**

**Kitty nodded, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, "See you at church."**

**He got out of bed, and as he turned to walk away she couldn't resist giving him a quick pat on the butt. He looked at her and she gave him a suggestive smile and a wink, "See you later Cowboy."**

**Matt smiled, "You bet." He left the Long Branch and met up with Frank Reardon for breakfast. Then the two men went to Matt's room to dress for the wedding. Frank hadn't worn pants with no patches or a jacket in years. Wanting to be a proper best man, he had purchased new pants and borrowed one of Newly's jackets. Matt's pants, shirt, tie and jacket were all new. He had even bought new boots for the occasion.**

**They were almost ready when Frank eyed Matt up and down. "Matt, you look good. Not just the fancy duds but you. I'm amazed that someone who's gone through everything you have, can still look so dang fit and strong."**

**Matt glanced over at Frank as he tied his string tie, "Maybe city living is good for a man. You should try it. Why don't you stay around Dodge for a while? You might like life here."**

**Frank shook his head with a sad smile, "Thanks Matt. I know what you're trying to do, but I'll never like life again no matter where I am. Since my wife Maria died, I'm best off alone with no one around."**

**Meanwhile, Kitty was upstairs in the Long Branch with Bess Ronniger, her matron of honor. Kitty put a little make-up on Bess, which was something new to the farmwoman who had given birth to 6 children, but she found herself self consciously admiring the result in the mirror. Kitty smiled at her friend as she looked in the mirror and applied her own makeup. Then they did their hair.**

**Bess donned the beautiful blue dress that Kitty had had made for her. Then she got the bridal gown from its box as Kitty slipped on the new satin shoes that had been dyed to match the gown.**

**Bess looked at the wedding gown, "Kitty, this is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen, even in a magazine. The silk and satin fabrics, the creamy color, the tiny flowers crocheted around the V neck – all so gorgeous."**

**She helped Kitty into the dress, and was buttoning it as Kitty stammered, "I'm so nervous. Do you think Matt is nervous?"**

**Bess nodded, "Of course Matt's nervous. Men are nervous about weddings no matter what. As for you, I don't know why you're nervous. It's not as if you're a teenager who doesn't know about the 'blanket hornpipe'."**

**Kitty let out a huge laugh, "Blanket hornpipe – Bess, I've never heard that expression."**

**Bess looked a little indignant, "Well what do you call it?"**

**Kitty continued to laugh as she hugged her friend, "I think I've just laughed my nerves away."**

**She took a step back and turned around, "What do you think?"**

**Bess pressed her lip together and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, "We're not even at the church and already I'm crying." She kissed Kitty on the cheek, "Let's go join Doc." **

**Doc was downstairs unable to keep a smile off his face. He was delighted that Matt and Kitty were finally marrying, and tickled pink that he had been asked to give the bride away.**

**He looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Ladies you take my breath away. I know that Matt and Frank are already inside the church, and folks are waiting. It's time for the matron of honor and the bride to make an appearance."**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**An hour before the wedding, folks were already entering The Church of the Disciples to witness and celebrate the marriage of Kitty Russell and Matt Dillon. Reverend Michael Brant was greeting each and every person that came in. Some were regular church goers, others occasional attendees and some, like the saloon girls Mabel and Josie, had never set foot in the church, but Reverend Brant welcomed each person warmly. He sincerely wanted everyone to feel welcome and at home. The church was quickly filled to overflowing. Chester and Ellen put their daughters on their laps to make more room, and Julie did the same with her grandson. Matt and Frank were in place at the front of the church, and since it appeared that everyone was seated, the reverend walked down the aisle to prepare to officiate. He looked around and thought that the church looked the way he wished it always would. Saloon girls next to bankers' wives, dirt farmers next to businessmen, young and old, rich and poor and everything in between coming together for one reason. The reverend thought it a blessing that the marriage of two wonderful people had made it happen, and hoped there would be at least a small lasting effect.**

**Right at 11:00 Doc walked into the church with Kitty and Bess. Kitty gasped and tears came to her eyes when she saw how packed the pews were. Doc took her arm and Bess stood in front of them, poised to walk down the aisle. The pianist looked towards them and nodded. She raised her hands to start the processional, and a shot rang out. Before anyone could react, 5 men rushed in with guns drawn. Ralph Lang's arm quickly went around Kitty's neck as he pointed a gun to her head. Knife and Swifty shoved Doc and Bess to the ground. Monty ran to front of the church and pointed his rifle at Matt and Frank. Carl walked part way down the aisle, pleased that the shot he had fired into the air had gotten everyone's attention.**

**There was delight in his voice as he spoke, "Nobody move, or the bride gets her head blown off. It would be a shame to get that pretty dress all splattered with blood, wouldn't it?"**

**Nobody moved.**

**Carl nodded, "You're all doing good." He looked at Matt as he spoke to Monty, "Tie Dillon's hands behind his back. Then bring him over to his lovely bride."**

**Matt stood quietly as his hands were tied, fearful that any movement would endanger Kitty. Her wrists were also being bound behind her, as Ralph kept the gun to her head. Then the couple was walked out of the church at gunpoint and told to get in a wagon and sit. They complied and were blind folded. Ralph sat in the wagon with them, and Carl got in the driver's seat and drove away.**

**Knife, Swifty and Monty remained in the church knowing that no one would have a weapon. Swifty grinned as he waved his pistol around randomly pointing it at person after person, enjoying the fear in their faces, "I see there are some little kids here. I like kids, I'd never shoot one, but I've met me some nasty ladies in my time. I wouldn't mind shooting a woman."**

**He roughly yanked Bess to her feet and gave her a shove. She stumbled forward, and he laughed and fired at her saying, "Nobody move. This is my way of showing we're serious. My friends and me are going outside to take care of some things. We're going to lock the front and side doors. Don't think of even jiggling a door if you want to stay alive."**

**The three men left, and the sound of the doors being locked from the outside resonated throughout the church. Everyone sat in stunned silence as Doc quickly ran to Bess with Festus right behind him, "Doc, is she dead?"**

"**No, but she's losing blood fast, the bullet went right through her shoulder. I need a lady to tear up her petticoat to make bandages."**

**Before Festus could move, Frank yelled, "Everybody down and stay away from the windows." He looked around and every person in the church had crouched down or was lying on the floor**

**Frank ran to Festus and Doc. Newly, Chester and Reverend Brant followed. Frank whispered, "I happened to look out the window, and saw those men laying explosives around the church. I yelled for folks to get down, because if others notice they'll be a panic that would result in more shootings."**

**Festus looked up, "Ya mean thar fixin to blow us up?"**

**Frank nodded, "Sure looks that way." He turned to the minister, "Is there a way out other than the front and side doors?"**

**Reverend Brant paused, "We'll there is a door that leads up to the roof. Workmen used it years ago, it hasn't been opened in a while."**

**Frank nodded, "Show me. It's a chance."**

**Festus shook his head, "I'll go. I'm the deputy marshal."**

**Newly and Chester also volunteered. Frank put up his hand, "Chester, you've got a family, and Newly you have a real nice girlfriend. Festus you have friends and relatives all over the place. I've got nothing to live for."**

**He turned to the minister, "Do you have any kind of weapon here?"**

**The minister paused, "Well I have a carving knife that's real sharp. Will that do?"**

**Frank nodded, "Get the knife and show me the way to the roof."**

**Kitty and Matt**

**Matt and Kitty were in the wagon bumping along over rough terrain. Matt tried to maintain a sense of where they were going, but being blindfolded it was hard to keep track of the multitude of twists and turns they were taking. **

**He thought about the men involved. He remembered Carl Stone. Carl was a gunslinger, who had been arrested many times but had gotten off on technicalities until his temper got the better of him and he beat a woman half to death. The poor lady never recovered her vision. Matt had been happy to arrest him for that, and even happier to see him convicted.**

**Matt also remembered Ralph Lang, and the men called Knife and Swifty. All were violent criminals. The mystery was the man they called Monty. Matt knew he was the stocky man he had seen get off the train the other day, but who was he? Suddenly it came to him. Monty was Fremont Montgomery. The young man with the devoted parents, who he had arrested for horse theft. Matt sighed, obviously the loving efforts of the man's parents had come to naught.**

**The wagon stopped, and Ralph removed Kitty's blindfold before helping her out of the wagon. Carl helped Matt out, but left him blindfolded, and them swung back and punch the marshal squarely on the jaw with all his might. Matt staggered back, and Carl sneered, "That was just to make me feel good. Ralph will remove your blindfold and bring you inside, then the real fun will begin." **

**A short time later Kitty and Matt were seated in chairs in the cabin, with their hands still tied behind their backs. Carl grinned, "Well Dillon, we have some exciting things ready. First we're going to blow the church up, and the beauty of it is that we are close enough to see and hear the blast. You'll be able to picture all those fine people being blown to bits."**

**Matt couldn't believe the depravity he was faced with, "You are blowing up a church filled with innocent people to get back at me?"**

**Carl smiled, "Dillon, killing you wouldn't be enough. I know what makes you tick. I need to make you suffer something worse than death before I actually kill you. So after the church is leveled you'll watch me and my men have some fun with your woman. After that Knife will get to work on her. He's kind of an artist." Carl laughed at his own words before adding, "When Knife's finished she'll be dead, then we'll kill you. A productive day, wouldn't you say?**

**Knife rushed in the door, "Monty and Swifty didn't need any more help, so they sent me to tell you things were almost ready. It won't be long now."**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Church**

**Chester ran to his wife Ellen. She was sitting on the floor of the church with an arm around each daughter. "Ellen, Bess is alive but Doc needs bandages. Could you rip strips from your petticoat?" Ellen nodded and reached down to do as she was asked, but her hands were shaking too badly. Chester put his hand on hers. "It will be all right, I've been through worse with Mr. Dillon."**

**Ellen nodded and forced herself to calm down. A few minutes later Chester was handing strips of white cloth to Doc. Meanwhile, Festus was walking up and down the aisle saying calmly, "Now I jus want all you folks to keep low and try not to fret none. Frettin don't help a dang thing, anyways things are gunna work out fine. You yongins maybe should picture a candy drop or some such thing. " He kept walking and talking and people seemed to grow a little calmer.**

**Meanwhile Frank followed the minister to a little used door. After both men pushed, it creaked open and Frank stepped inside a tiny room. He saw the ladder that led to the roof and shook it to check its stability. It was old and rickety, and had a missing rung, but with the reverend's sharp carving knife in hand Frank carefully made his way up. When he got to the top he reached up and felt a small door. He pushed upwards and it opened easily, allowing him to climb out onto the roof. Lying as flat as he could, he looked down and saw two men. He was surprised that only one was wearing a gun belt, but then remembered that the man called Monty had been armed with a rifle, and must have set it down. Frank's plan was to climb down from the roof, jump the armed man and then try to get to Monty before he could reach his rifle. Frank carefully crawled out to the edge of the roof, and put his arms around a pipe that extended down to the ground. As soon as he had a firm grip, he started moving his legs around the pipe so he could shimmy down.**

**Swifty heard a sound and looked up. He pointed to the roof, "Look there Monty. Someone's up there thinking he's smart. I'm going to take him out."**

**Monty looked up, "Let me have the pleasure. I'll get my rifle."**

**Swifty frowned, "Where's your gun belt?"**

**Monty shrugged, "I was so busy loading the dynamite this morning, I forgot to put it on. Come on. Let me shoot him, my rifle's right over there."**

**Swifty put his pistol back in his holster, "Sure, you can have the pleasure."**

**Monty ran a couple of feet away and picked up his rifle. He aimed and fired just as Reardon was starting down the pipe. Reardon fell, and remained motionless on the ground.**

**Swifty grinned "Nice job." Monty nodded "Thanks, Swifty, I'm a pretty good shot." He picked up the end of the fuse line, "Let's get going with the explosion. I've got the end of the line right here. I'll take it a safe distance so I don't get blown up, and light it. You might as well ride back to the cabin. I'll go there directly after the church explodes. I want my turn with the red head. Don't let her get too worn out before I get there."**

**Swifty patted Monty's back, "I'll try and make sure nobody has at her more than once before you arrive."**

**Monty watched Swifty until he was out of sight, and then watched for another minute. Sure that Swifty was a good distance away, Monty dropped the fuse line and ran to Frank Reardon. He was unconscious but alive. Monty opened the door to the church holding his rifle ready to fire. All eyes were upon him. He looked around, "Is there a doctor here?"**

**Doc stood immediately, "Yes."**

"**A man took a bad fall, go check on him."**

**Doc was mystified but didn't hesitate to hurry out the door. Still holding his rifle ready to shoot, Monty walked over to Festus, "I've been in town a few days and know you're Dillon's deputy. If we want a chance to save him we need a few good men with guns. Not a big posse, that won't work."**

**Festus was confused, "You mean you ain't gunna blow us up."**

**Monty shook his head, "No, but if we want to save Dillon, we've got to get going fast."**

**Suddenly, the church that had been filled with terrified whispers was alive with talk and confusion. Monty fired his rifle in the air to get quiet. "The deputy is going to get a few men to hurry home to get their guns and horses, he'll pick out who you are." He pointed to two big farm boys. "You two go see if that doctor needs help. The reverend will tell the rest of you want to do."**

**The farm boys went out to help Doc. Festus told Newly and Sam to fetch their horses and guns. Chester knew what was happening and went to Festus, "I'm going with you."**

**Festus shook his head, "Chester, you have a family to think of."**

**Chester spoke firmly, "You can't imagine what Mr. Dillon meant in my life. I have to go."**

**After thinking for a few seconds, Festus nodded, "Go git a horse and rifle."**

**The two big farm boys brought Frank inside the church. Monty went over to Doc, "How is he?" Doc looked up still puzzled by Monty's actions, "He wasn't hit by a bullet. He has a concussion and broken ribs, but he'll recover."**

**Monty nodded, "Swifty was going to shoot him, so I figured I'd better take care of it. I didn't aim for him, just the pipe he was holding. I figured a hard fall would give him a better chance than a bullet and a hard fall."**

**Reverend Brant stood in front of the congregation. "I'd like everyone's attention. While the danger isn't over for Kitty and Matt, a plan is in the works to rescue them. I want everyone to go home and pray for their safe return. When they get back, the wedding will be resume."**

**People started filing out feeling stunned, confused, thankful, hopeful and worried.**

**Ellen Goode, Julie Blaine, Claire Hollis, Mabel and Josie lingered and went to the side of the church where Doc was caring for Bess and Frank. Ellen Goode put her hand on Doc's shoulder, "You shouldn't be here tending to them alone. I'd be glad to stay and help. So would Julie and Claire."**

**Mabel looked at Ellen, "You and your friend have youngsters to care for, and they look kind of scared. Maybe you should get them home. I'd be happy to stay and help Doc, so would Josie."**

**Doc looked up, "She's right. Ellen and Julie, take your children home, and Claire maybe you can give Ellen a hand. Especially with Chester being gone." **

**Ellen, Julie and Claire looked at each other. They saw the wisdom in what was being suggested and with some reluctance went on their way, leaving the two saloon girls to help Doc with Bess and Frank.**

**The Cabin**

**Kitty and Matt sat opposite each other in straight-backed chairs, with their wrists firmly tied behind them. Matt's left cheek and jaw were swollen and discolored from being punched by Carl. As they sat unable to speak or touch, their eyes were filled with concern, love and a hundred other emotions. **

**Carl, Ralph and Knife were showing signs of impatience when Swifty burst into the cabin, "Monty went off with the fuse line to get a safe distance. It should happen any time, it's going to be a huge blast and a flash of light like you've never seen." He started to look out the window before adding, "Oh boss, some idiot got on the roof of the church to try to stop us. Monty took him out.**

**Matt and Kitty looked at each other in sorrow, knowing that the man who was taken out had to have been a dear friend, probably either Festus or Frank.**

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Church**

**Frank Reardon was lying on the floor of the church, when he opened his eyes and saw the ample bosom of a well-endowed woman in a low cut dress. He thought – **_**This is not what I've been told heaven is like, but this sure can't be hell**_**. A small smile formed on his lips and he heard a raucous laugh followed by woman's voice, "Well, you sure ain't dead, and it seems you ain't going to be any time soon. That look you gave my you-know-what is a sure sign of life in a man. My name's Mabel. Doc told me to keep any eye on you."**

**Doc heard Mabel's voice and rushed over, "Frank, you have a concussion and some broken ribs, but you'll be fine."**

**Frank started pushing himself to a sitting position, "What happened? I have to find Matt and Kitty."**

**Before Doc could answer Mabel pushed him down firmly, "Don't be stupid. Why do men think they have to run around doing this or that, even when it's a terrible idea? The world would work a lot better if women ran it." She kept her hand firmly on his shoulder, "You're staying put, even if I have to break another one of your ribs to keep you here."**

**Frank smiled in spite of himself. No one had ever spoken to him in quite that way, and something about it tickled him.**

**Festus**

**Newly, Festus, Sam and Chester were following Monty down a well-worn trail. Festus moved up along side Monty, "I don't git it. If ya helpin us, why was you with them fellas in the first place?" Monty looked straight ahead as he spoke, "It's long and complicated story. When I was in prison, I thought Marshal Dillon had put me there. My folks got me to see that I put myself there by my actions. When my parents died, I wanted more than ever to do right by them, so I came to Dodge to show Marshal Dillon that I'd changed. When Ralph asked me to join the plan, I figured if I joined, I'd be in a position to stop it. I would do my parents proud, and prove to the marshal that I'm a new man.**

**The Cabin**

**Carl was seething with impatience. As he paced back and forth he suddenly growled and knocked over a chair. Swifty, Knife and Ralph took a step back. They knew how Carl was when angry, and didn't want to be in harm's way. Carl looked at them and barked, "That explosion should have happened by now. Monty must have run into trouble. You three to get back to that church and find out what's happening. I can handle these two."**

**The men nodded and left. They set out, happy to be on horseback riding away from Carl's raging temper. **

**When the men left Matt felt less outnumbered, but had no plan. He saw a gun belt hanging on the wall not far from his chair, but there was no way to get it as long as he hands were tied.**

**The Church**

**Still on the floor of the church, Frank was covered with blankets that had been provided by Reverend Brant. Mabel stayed by his side telling him funny stories to keep his mind occupied.**

**Nearby the slim, blond saloon girl named Josie was tending to Bess, while Doc and the reverend went to get pillows and drinking water. Josie thought Bess looked cold and put another blanket on her. Bess looked up, "Thank you child."**

**Josie was startled, "I ain't no child."**

**Bess smiled, "I guess I said that because I have 6 children and you look about the same age as my oldest. She's beautiful young lady, just like you."**

**Josie blushed at the compliment, "What's she doing – your daughter?"**

"**She's at home, helping me on the farm. Of course, like most her age, she's dreaming of the perfect man."**

**Josie was quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "Maam, do you think it's foolish – I mean a dream like that?"**

**Bess shook her head, "My late husband was the perfect man for me. He died last year, and as much as I miss him, I know we shared enough love to last me forever. It's like that for Kitty. Matt is her perfect man. No, it's not foolish." Bess touched Josie's cheek gently, "Don't you ever let anyone tell you the things you dream about are foolish. Everybody ought to have a dream."**

**Josie nodded with tears in her eyes, feeling wrapped in warmth by the older woman's words.**

**Festus**

**Monty and the others were a mile from the cabin when they heard voices and horses coming towards them. Festus signaled Newly, Sam and Monty to move off the road to one side. He and Chester moved to the other. They waited behind some trees as quietly as they could.**

**Swifty, Knife and Ralph were traveling at a trot. As soon as they went passed the small posse, Festus yelled, "Stop."**

**Ralph turned towards the voice and fired. Swifty and Knife galloped off. Festus and Newly returned Ralph's fire as Sam, Chester and Monty rode after the other two.**

**A bullet hit Ralph, and he fell from his horse. Newly ran to him, he was dead. **

**Swifty and Knife were riding at fill tilt, as they turned and fired. A bullet hit Chester's shoulder, but he held his rifle steady as he kept riding and firing. Knife was hit squarely in the back and fell from his horse. Swifty saw his chances diminishing, but was determined not to give himself up. He'd rather die than go back to prison. He turned to fire, and a bullet hit his chest. His wish for death instead of prison was granted.**

**The Cabin**

**Carl's mood wasn't improving, and he continued to pace and curse. Matt was slowly and carefully moving his bound wrists to try to find a more comfortable position. He didn't want to call Carl's attention to him, but his not fully healed right arm was aching. It had been tied behind him in a awkward position for hours, and his arm and hand were throbbing. As he moved his wrists slightly to the right, he suddenly felt a nail jutting out of the back of his chair. He knew he couldn't cut through the rope, but thought if he pulled against the nail in just the right way, it might be possible to loosen the knot enough to pull his hands free.**

**Suddenly glass shattered. In his frustration Carl had thrown a glass pitcher against the wall. Unable to contain himself, he stormed out of the cabin to look for signs of the explosion. Matt was still pulling against the nail to try to loosen the rope. He couldn't see what he was doing so it was slow going. Then, just after Carl walked outside, he managed to loosen the knot enough to squeeze his hands out. He stood, grabbed the gun belt that was on the wall, and was buckling it around his waist as he hurried over to untie Kitty.**

**Carl walked in, "Well, well, well, you're wearing a gun." He smiled, "It won't do you any good. I know about your arm, and my man Ralph's been watching you. He says your draw's a joke."**

**Matt looked Carl in the eye, "I've done some pretty good shooting lately."**

"**You mean that story about drawing fast and shooting that rock? Ralph says it can't be true."**

**Matt shrugged, "What about you? You've been locked up for a while. Prison's no place to keep up shooting skills."**

"**Been out for 6 months. Been shooting lots. My draw's not rusty and there's nothing wrong with my shooting arm.**

**Kitty's eyes were on Matt. She knew his arm had improved, but he'd spent the past several hours with it yanked behind him. That had to have taken a toll. She remembered what Doc had said about gun fighting. That sometimes it was a split second of doubt that made the difference. She held her breath, and believed.**

**Matt's focus narrowed to Carl's right hand as if there was nothing else in the world. Carl's hand moved and so did Matt's. Two shots were fired. Matt's hit its mark. Carl's hit the ceiling. Matt's bullet had struck Carl's chest, before Carl fired.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Cabin **

**Carl Stone was on the cabin floor with a bullet in his chest. Matt holstered his gun and knelt beside him. Carl whispered, "I thought I could take you." Those were his last words.**

**Matt hurried to Kitty and finished untying her. She put her arms around him and they held each other feeling everything, saying nothing. He looked at her, "Kitty, we have to find out what's happening at the church."**

**Before she could answer, they heard voices outside. Matt pushed Kitty behind him, and pointed his gun at the door. Festus burst in, "Matthew, Miss Kitty y'all right?"**

**Matt smiled, "I'm sure glad to see you Festus." Then he remembered that someone had been shot off the roof of the church. "Festus, one of the men said Monty shot a man off the church. Who was it?"**

"**Frank. It was a bad fall. He broke some ribs and got a head bump Doc calls somethin fancy, but he's all right. Monty didn't put a bullet in him. Fact is Monty's been a big help."**

**Seeing the look of surprise on Matt's face Festus smiled, "Monty will explain hisself later. Right now I'm fixin to go to a weddin. I got a feelin you are too."**

**Dodge 6 PM**

**The wedding was about to begin, 7 hours later than planned.**

**Matt and his best man Frank were in place at the front of the church, but Frank was seated. His tightly wrapped ribs were sore, and he was lightheaded from the concussion. **

**Matt was wearing his old courting coat. The new one was muddied and torn. Yet it seemed right that he wear the coat he had worn to take Kitty to dances, events and even a few vacations over the years. It was a coat with history, their history.**

**The pews were full, but instead of quiet talk between couples and associates, the chatter was lively and friendly. People who had rarely interacted were now bonded for life, by the day's events.**

**Chester's arm was in a sling and his daughters were bursting with pride. Just behind Chester, Monty had squeezed in beside Josie and Mabel.**

**Bess, the matron of honor, was at the back of the church with her left arm in a sling. The dress that Kitty had had made for her was ruined, so she was wearing the best one she owned. It was a pale green dress that she had worn to every important occasion when her husband was alive. Having it on warmed her heart and made her feel like he was there with her. **

**Doc and Kitty stood ready. Kitty wasn't in her wedding gown. It was torn and stained with blood, grease and mud. The pretty slippers that had been dyed to match were ruined. Instead, she was wearing a royal blue dress that she knew was Matt's favorite, and shoes that he had bought for her when they spent a few days in Hays City together. It felt perfect.**

**The pianist looked at Kitty as she raised her hands above the keys. Kitty smiled and the music began.**

**Bess slowly walked down the aisle, followed by Doc, holding Kitty on his arm.**

**When they reached the front of the church Doc took Kitty's hand and placed it in Matt's. As the three hands touched, Kitty and Matt looked at their dear friend and smiled. Doc nodded with tears in his eyes and stepped to the side.**

**There was not a sound in the church as Reverend Brant spoke, and Kitty and Matt exchanged vows. Frank stood and handed Matt the elegant gold wedding band that had magically survived the day, in his pocket.**

**Matt slipped the ring on Kitty's finger, "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of a love that is complete, beautiful, and endless."**

**Time stopped as Matt and Kitty looked into each other's eyes. Reverend Brant pronounced them man and wife and Matt Dillon took Kitty Dillon in his arms and kissed her, with a kiss so passionate, deep and long that after a moment of stunned silence the members of the congregation started to applaud. By the time their lips separated everyone, from the banker to the saloon hall girl, was standing, grinning and clapping.**

**The happy couple walked up the aisle. The greatest celebration that Dodge would ever see was about to take place, 7 hours late but so what.**

**They party was soon in full swing. After greeting each guest and accepting their congratulations, Matt and Kitty sat down at a small table in the back to get a bit to eat and relax. Monty walked over and shyly asked if he could join them.**

**Kitty smiled, "Of course. We're grateful to you and are sure curious about your story."**

**Monty sat down, "Marshal you saw how furious I was when I was sent to prison. I hated you, my parents and everyone. I told my parents I despised them, but they sold their farm and moved closer to the penitentiary so they could visit as much as allowed. At first I ignored them, but they were kind and very persistent. Little by little I came to understand what they were saying. First, that the way to build a good life was by honest hard work. Second, I could have a good life after prison. I didn't have to be defined by the worst mistake I'd ever made. After a time, I became a kind of model prisoner and was moved to a different prison. You know what? My parents sold their property again so they could be close and visit. I got out two years ago and helped them work their farm. It felt good. Sadly, they died in an accident a month ago. I inherited the farm, but realized I didn't want to be a farmer, so sold it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but knew I had to see you and show you that I'd changed. That was when Ralph Lang recognized me and asked me to join the plan. It came to me that I could do something good and positive, like my parents would have wanted."**

**Matt nodded and was thoughtful, "Monty, it seemed odd that a gun belt was hanging on the wall in the cabin. Was that yours?"**

**Monty smiled, "Yes, I some little things that I thought might help. I left my gun belt, I made sure every chair had a nail sticking out, a couple of other little things."**

**Kitty put her hand on Monty's, "We are so grateful. Is there anything we can do for you?"**

**Monty nodded, "I'd appreciate it if you called me Fremont. Only those guys in prison called me Monty."**

**Matt laughed, "Fremont it is, really if you want to settle in Dodge we'd be glad to help."**

**Fremont nodded, "Thank you. I'll be here for a while to figure things out. I'll let you know." He stood, "I've kept you to myself for too long. Congratulations."**

**After Fremont walked away, Louis Pheeters wandered over holding a box. Looking very serious, Louie set it on the table, "Marshal, Mrs. Dillon this is for you."**

**Matt and Kitty looked at the box. It was a simple but quite elegant wooden box with their initials, MD & KD, carved on the top. Kitty lifted the lid. Inside was a set of 8 beautifully embroidered dinner napkins. Kitty lifted one from the box, "Louie, these are lovely, positively lovely." Louie nodded proudly, "I figured when you settle in your new home, you'll be having dinner parties. My mother had a set like this. She got them out when there were special guests for dinner."**

**Kitty put her hand on Louie's, "When we're in our home, I'd be honored if you'd be one of our special guests."**

**Louie looked from Kitty to Matt, "Do you mean that?"**

**Matt nodded, "We sure do Louie."**

**Kitty smiled, "Maybe we can hear more about your mother and her dinner parties."**

**Louie nodded, "I'd be delighted." He turned and walked away, his chest puffed out with pride.**

**After many hours of joyful celebration, the party wound down. Couples left holding hands, parents carried tired children, and some went home with a dream in their hearts.**

**Kitty and Matt went up the stairs of the Long Branch. Matt swept Kitty into his arms and carried her over the threshold. **

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week After the Wedding**

**Doc was at the depot waiting for the noon train from New Orleans. As he looked at his watch, he thought it was hard to believe that a week had gone by since he had seen Matt and Kitty off on their honeymoon.**

**A whistle sounded, jarring him from his thoughts and the train came roaring into the station. He watched as the passengers disembarked and soon spotted Matt. Doc smiled as he noted that Matt looked more rested and relaxed then he had in – well Doc couldn't remember when. Then he saw Matt extend a hand to help Kitty down the steps. When she emerged looking beautiful and glowing with happiness, Doc knew the two people he loved so much had had a wonderful time. **

**He hurried over to the couple, "Well you two look great. I don't even have to ask if you had a good time."**

**Kitty kissed Doc on the cheek, "It couldn't have been better." She looked up at Matt with a grin, "Wouldn't you say Matt?"**

**Matt grinned back, "I'll go along with that."**

**He grabbed their bags and they walked to the Long Branch with Doc catching them up on all the town gossip. **

**Doc left them and Kitty and Matt went upstairs to change out of their traveling clothes. After exchanging a long kiss, they went back to business as usual.**

**Late That Night**

**As was his habit, Matt stopped at every saloon in Dodge before getting to the Long Branch. He peered over the batwing doors and noted that things looked calm. After spotting Kitty standing by the bar chatting with Sam, he pushed through the doors and walked over to her.**

"**Evening Maam, can I interest you in joining me for a beer at one of those tables in the back."**

**Kitty looked serious, "Cowboy, I'm not sure I should. I'm a married woman now."**

**Matt returned her gaze, "I promise that nothing inappropriate will take place."**

**They laughed as Sam pushed two beers towards them. Matt grabbed the mugs and they went to small table in the back.**

**Matt took a sip of beer, "Kitty, I looked into the Clay place on the edge of town. It is for rent, so I went ahead and a signed 10-month lease, like we wanted. We can move in any time."**

**Kitty smiled, "Matt, that's perfect. You'll be taking the badge off in 10 months. Then..."**

**She was about to continue but suddenly paused and whispered almost to herself, "10 months is a long time. A lot can happen in 10 months."**

**Matt knew she was worried about his safety and tried to lighten the mood, "Kitty, I looked at a calendar today, and actually it's 9 months and 20 days."**

**As Kitty nodded and tried to smile, Matt put his hand on hers, "Don't worry, it will be all right." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "I'll keep in mind that if anything happens to me now, you'll kill me." **

**Kitty couldn't help but laugh. Then she remembered she had something to share, "I have news too Matt. I put a notice in the newspapers advertising for a partner."**

**Matt set his beer down, "Are you sure that's what you want?"**

"**Absolutely sure. Matt, I want to have time to make a real home for us, even if it's one we'll only have for 10 months. After that, we'll either start or buy a ranch. At that point I'll probably sell the other half of the Long Branch. It will be a new phase of my life, of our life together."**

"**Mind if I sit down." Matt and Kitty looked up at the sound of a voice, and saw Frank Reardon standing by their table. He plopped down into a chair before they could respond, wearing a troubled look.**

**Matt was concerned, "What's wrong Frank?"**

**After a moment of silence Frank looked first at Matt and then Kitty, "Do you think Maria would – well, do you think she would mind if I – I'm not sure how to say this."**

**Kitty put her hand on Frank's, "Maria would want you to be happy. She'd be thankful if you found someone to love."**

**Frank took a breath, "I loved Maria with all my heart. We had something special."**

**Kitty nodded, "Matt and I know that Frank, but that doesn't mean you can't love again. It will be different, but it can bring you joy. It's Mabel isn't it?"**

**Frank nodded, "We talk a lot, we make each other laugh. I think about her all the time, and want to be with her. Did you know she was raised by her dad and grew up hunting and fishing? When he died she had nothing so went wandering from place to place getting by however she could. Kitty, she says you're the best boss she's ever had, that's why she stayed here, but she yearns for a different life, a life more like the one she was brought up in."**

**Matt spoke up, "Frank, don't wait. Don't let time pass. Maria would want you to be happy. Seems like you and Mabel can have a good life in Montana."**

**Frank stood up, "Thank you both." **

**At that moment Frank saw that Mabel coming down the stairs. He rushed over and took her arm, "Mabel, let's step outside. We have things to talk about."  
**

**Kitty and Matt watched Frank and Mabel leave the Long Branch. Matt turned to Kitty, "I'm happy for them, but I'll admit I'm kind of surprised. I guess love is kind of mysterious."**

**Kitty nodded and looked around the saloon. She spotted Fremont Montgomery deep in conversation with Josie.**

"**Matt, has Fremont told you what his plans are?"**

**Matt nodded, "Yeah, I ran into him a couple of hours ago. He told me that when he was transferred from the State Penitentiary, he was a moved to a prison where he learned carpentry. He likes it and is good at it, so he plans to start a business in St. Louis with the money from the sale of his parents' farm.**

**Kitty laughed, "I'd be very surprised if he moved there alone."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Kitty pointed to Freemont and Josie. There was no mistaking the love in their eyes as they spoke.**

**Kitty signed in mock resignation, "Well, it seems I'll be having to hire a couple of saloon girls."**

**Matt shrugged, "I guess love is in the air."**

**Kitty nodded and then looked at Matt with the slightest of smiles, "Matt, I accidentally left the wedding gift you gave me behind when we went on our honeymoon. You know, the light blue, satin negligee? I was thinking that it might be something comfortable to put on tonight. I know you'll be making rounds with Festus, but maybe after that…"**

**Matt pictured Kitty in the revealing negligee he had given her and swallowed hard. He stood up, "I think I'll go get Festus. We need to get started on rounds."**

**Kitty looked up innocently, "Are you sure it's not too early?"**

**Matt looked at her and smiled, "Not at all. I'll see you soon."**

**He brushed her lips with a kiss. She relished receiving a kiss in public, and smiled at him, "I'll be waiting."**

**The End**


End file.
